HiJack March Madness 2016
by faisyah865
Summary: 31 prompts for each of March and it's all HiJack. Also on AO3 and Tumblr.
1. Day 1: ((Free)) Elevator Mishaps

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 1: ((Free)) Elevator Mishaps**

 **Inspired by an episode of Traffic Control on National Geographic Channel cuz I'm unoriginal that way :P**

 **I'm gonna try to contribute to this year's HiJack March Madness, and hopefully all the prompts, so wish me luck!**

 **Comments are welcomed and very much appreciated!**

 **Enjoy this quickly finished one-shot I started so long ago! :3**

* * *

Hiccup _never_ saw this coming. Getting stuck suddenly on the way up, yes. Getting squashed by people squeezing in the metal box, of course. The elevator dropping down to the bottom floor, definitely. But sure as hell not _this_.

He and Jack just finished watching 'Deadpool' and they both loved it. Their stomachs were full with popcorn and soft drinks, not the most healthy lunch but apparently they couldn't fit anymore food into their bellies. When they got in the elevator, no one else was in it so they were pretty confident they were gonna be alone until they got to the carpark.

Jack had his arms around Hiccup's waist, while the auburnet had his around the taller boy's shoulders. There was not an inch of space between the two, wanting to feel the other as best as they can. Their lips locked in a slow kiss, Jack's tail wagging madly and Hiccup's soft purring could be felt and heard clearly.

Jack tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tongue darting out to caress his boyfriend's lower lips. Hiccup opened his mouth and sighed through his nose when he felt a cool tongue touch his. His tail curled around Jack's thigh and his purring intensified. He relaxed further and his ears drooped down, hands coming up to nestle in the soft snowy locks he fell in love with.

When Jack felt a furry tail curl around his leg, his own snowy tail lifted a bit higher and slowed to a content wag. His ear twitched as he pressed his lips harder, arms tightening around Hiccup to bring him closer if he could. Their tongues moved in a slow dance, lips never once breaking contact.

Pale hands wandered further down to the cat's bum, cupping and kneading the flesh in his hands. The auburnet let out a whine from the back of his throat, fingers tightening their grip in the other's hair. They don't know who started, but soon they were grinding their groins together, soft groans and moans echoing in the small space.

Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt, it's abrupt stop nearly causing wolf and cat to lose their balance. Hiccup glanced at the display above the buttons and saw that they were just a floor above the carpark. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw something shifting on the floor. Or rather, the _floor_ was shifting.

He untangled himself from Jack, and looked down to the floor, ears perked up in attention and tail stilling. He heard Jack call out his name, but didn't move or respond. Suddenly the tiles of the floor began to shake violently and fell straight to the bottom.

The duo yelped and backed into the corner of the elevator on instinct, trying not to fall along with the floor. Hiccup scrambled onto Jack and locked his arms around his boyfriend's neck while said boy put his hands behind his knees and shoulders, holding him up bridal style. Amidst their panic, Jack noticed they didn't fall and share the same fate as the floor. His feet were still standing firm against the air, and as the panic haze went away, he realized the floor never even fell in the first place. They were safe, they weren't falling and they indeed have been pranked on.

Jack turned his attention to the shaking cat in his arms, eyes wide with slitted pupils, ears pressed flat against his head and furry brown tail curled _tightly_ on the wolf's arm. Hiccup's own arms were still locked onto Jack's neck in a death grip, the hold so tight he was starting to struggle to get air through his windpipe. The fur on the auburnet's head and tail, as well as anywhere else that was covered in fur, was slightly raised in fright. Jack nuzzled his nose against the soft auburn fur, trying to calm the panicking cat.

"Hiccup, we're okay. We're not gonna fall, we're safe. Calm down kitten. I'm here."

After a few more minutes of soft cooing and soothing words from Jack, Hiccup ceased his shaking and slowly started to calm down, arms loosening slightly and eyes blinking. He was breathing heavily, and his pupils slowly dilated into a slight oval. Forest green eyes looked into cerulean blue eyes, searching for comfort. Jack stared right back, leaning his forehead against Hiccup's. Considering the cat was still jumpy and on edge even after all these years, this didn't really help him with his fear.

After Hiccup calmed down completely, Jack slowly let him down until the cat was determined he wasn't gonna fall. The wolf knelt down trembling, touching the seemingly empty air below them. His hand came in contact with a cool surface, and his mind connected the dots.

"It's a screen."

A few moments of silence, and Hiccup spoke with a shaky voice.

"What the actual hell happened?"

Jack just shrugged and struggled not to looked down. While he knew it wasn't real, he was afraid he would panic again when he saw the bottomless pit below them. Hiccup was doing the same, keeping his gaze firmly on Jack.

"I dunno, kitten. But I doubt whoever did this is gonna keep us in here any longer."

As soon as he finished speaking, the doors suddenly opened and light blinded them, forcing them to cover their eyes for a while. When their eyes adjusted, they could see there was a man in a suit and another in casual clothes. The two canines before them were smiling and backed away, giving Hiccup and Jack space to exit the elevator. The former hightailed out followed by his boyfriend, and turned to look at the two men for an explanation.

They were told indeed, the floor of the elevator was covered with a screen, timed to look like it was falling when they elevator stopped. The two men explained it was done as a prank to see whether people would panic or not. Something like that. They didn't really get the whole idea, but they understood enough. They were asked if they could air this on their show, and they reluctantly accepted. with one condition. Hiccup firmly told them to cut off the part where he was trembling like a leaf in a hail. He still had pride. And he was gonna protect it.

The two canines thanked them and promised to send a paycheck for their contribution to their show. Both cat and wolf denied the payment, but the men were persistent. In the end, they accepted the payment and hurriedly went to their car and drove home.

 _ **...**_

They laughed about it when they separated themselves from the outside world in their cozy home, continuos giggles that were a challenge to stop. Eventually they managed to stop, but the smiles stayed.

When the channel showed them in the elevator a few days later, the giggles came back and escalated into laughs at the almost comical reaction from the both of them.

Jack nuzzled the side of Hiccup's head. "Bet I can make you grip me like that again, eh kitten?" His pupils were starting to dilate as the blue in his eyes darken.

The cat purred and kissed the side of the wolf's neck softly, lips ghosting on the skin. He raked his fangs across his throat, lips pulling into a feral grin as a groan tore from Jack's mouth. The auburnet gasped when his neck was suddenly being peppered with nips and kisses, arms wounding on Jack's shoulders, gripping the nape of his snowy head tightly. When he scraped his claws slightly on his scalp, Jack _growled low_ and picked him up by the thighs. He smashed their lips together as the cat's legs wrapped around his waist, leaving his hands free to grope that perfect ass. Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath before tightening his limbs around his boyfriend.

Jack staggered towards the bedroom as best as he could with a cat clinging onto him and shut the door with his foot. If he ripped one of their clothes, neither bothered to mention it.

And even though Hiccup apologized profusely for the deep scratch marks across Jack's back with flecks of blood, the latter just shut him up with a bruising kiss and commenced round two.


	2. Day 2: Adventure

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 2: Adventure**

 **Alrighty, so far so good! This one's a little rushed, sorry about that. I wanted to post it before the day ended.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Being Chief of Berk wasn't a honeymoon. Sure he got a few weeks of training and being the leader of Berk Academy before helped, but on this scale it was insane. He had to attend every matter happening on that lone island, whether be it dragon or viking. And both situations were equally _mind-boggling._

Stock's death still haunted him, but he pushed down the grief to focus on the village. They don't need a cracking Chief, they needed a strong rock to support them. They needed someone to guide them and help them, make decisions for the good of the village. He couldn't be selfish, he had to put everyone before him. But of course he took a few hours off to fly with Toothless, he wasn't going to neglect his own dragon. Having his mother made the whole thing better and worse at the same time. Her support and comfort helped him, but her very presence just reminded him of the chance they almost but never got. A chance at being a complete family.

But every night, when he climbed the stairs leading to his room, his spirits lifted as soon as they landed on Jack. He would hug the pale boy close to his chest, if not leaning onto him a bit due to exhaustion. Jack would always lead them to the bed and gently laid down the tired man. After all his gear and shirt had been shed, leaving him only his pants, they would hold each other in their arms. Hiccup would run his hands across the expanse of Jack's skin, the cool touch soothing him. He would always cling onto him and bury his face in the soft snowy locks, nuzzling closer every chance he got.

Some nights he would suddenly feel extreme pain in his chest, close to a breaking heart, and he would erupt into hard sobs and breaths. He would curl into himself as if to protect himself against the intense pain assaulting him. His voice would come out in wails and sometimes it was hard to breathe. In those times all his walls broke down and revealed just how lost he was without his father. In those times Jack and Valka would hold him in their arms with their voices thrumming their body and heartbeats resounding against their chests. Hiccup would always feel safe then, but the grief still lingered.

Jack is concerned for his boyfriend, bags under his eyes and posture stiff. And the way the man clung onto him, it was as if he was afraid he would lose Jack if he so much as loosened his grip. He was working himself to the bone, and the immortal thought any longer and Hiccup will shatter. So, as the good and loving boyfriend he was, Jack planned a day off for Hiccup.

It wasn't hard to do so, honestly. Astrid would take over as leading chief for the day, along with the help of the rest of their friends. This leaves Hiccup completely free. Valka volunteered to handle any dragon situations. Of course, Hiccup didn't know any of this. He was resisting when Jack told him they're going on an adventure away from Berk just for a day. As much as the Chief protested, he later gave in at the insistence of everyone he came across.

Jack lead Hiccup far from Berk, speeding up their travel with the headwinds. Toothless was excited, it's been a long time since they'd flown like this. They stopped by many islands and big lands, discovering so many species of animals and weird plants. They would stay out of sight of villages, not wanting to give them a scare at the sight of a black dragon flying in the sky. The sights were breathtaking, rendering Hiccup speechless at the very new world around him.

When the day was over, Hiccup asked Jack why did he do all this. Jack answered from his heart, and told Hiccup that his father would not want him to give up exploring, as he knew that was what Hiccup loved to do. Said man thought it over, and when he was holding Jack close to him in bed, he smiled and thanked Jack again and again for their amazing adventure.


	3. Day 3: Bulbous

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 3: Bulbous**

 **This is ridiculous. I had fun writing this honestly XD**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

He can't stop staring at it.

Sure he had it for 4 months already, but for some reason he just now noticed how… _bulbous_ it looked.

Jack stood sideways in front of the mirror, hands on his extended stomach due to the growing life in him. He took off his shirt long time ago, the weather was warmer now, and he changed into shorts. His eyes trained on his round belly, rendering him a bit off-balance. Just a few more months, and Toothless could just rest on the top of his bulbous stomach. He can prop a book there now too.

Jack furrowed his brows as he turned slightly from side to side, looking at his bulbous stomach from different angles. No matter at what the angle, it looks so bulbous. He faced to the mirror, and still his stomach looks bulbous.

A soft click and footsteps announced the arrival of his husband, but he didn't take his eyes off the reflection of his bulbous belly. Hiccup came in and hugged Jack from behind, arms wrapping around his extended midsection.

"Whatchu doing in front of the mirror?"

The shorter of the two frowned again and pursed his lips. "It's just… I'm now noticing how bulbous my stomach really looks."

Hiccup snorted loudly and laughed. "Bulbous? Really, Jack?"

"What? It is!"

"That's not exactly the word I would use."

"But it's true." Jack huffed and crossed his arms, resting them a bit on his bulbous stomach.

"Did you just find that word in a book?" Hiccup turned Jack in his arms, so that they were facing each other.

Jack wrapped his arms around his husband's neck instead. "Yup. And I searched it up, and found the definition, and now it's stuck in my head."

The brunet rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. "You dork."

Jack leaned in closer and brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. " _Your_ dork."

"Exactly."

Hiccup planted his lips firmly on the others in a deep kiss, bringing him closer despite the obstacle between them. Jack hummed and pulled back to lean his forehead on the brunet's. They swayed side to side, trapped in their own bubble, wrapped in each others embrace.

"It's still looks bulbous though."

"Oh my god, Jack."


	4. Day 4: Chance

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 4: Chance**

 **I wrote this earlier on before this month, so I had time to write out a longer one this time!**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes stared after a lanky figure, heart pounding in his chest almost painfully, a lovesick smile coming across his face. Love filled his being and rushed through his veins, wanting nothing more than to say those three words and hold the person of his affections.

Jackson wasn't a person who held back, he took risks, and believed in leaps of faith. He always tried his best, not giving up so easily. And because of his personality he was damn determined as hell to get Hiccup to be his. He knew his best friend was afraid to let people in; it took a while for him to let Jackson in. But everyday when the older teen so much as looked at Hiccup, he could literally _feel_ the love he harboured for the younger boy.

And this is why Jackson was knocking on his door right after they went their separate ways home. No car was seen, so his friend's father isn't home yet. Welp, makes things a whole lot easier. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, anticipation seeping into his heart. He had an idea of how this was gonna go, but he wasn't giving up no matter what. He was about to knock again when the door opened abruptly, startling the chestnut-haired teen.

Jackson lowered his raised fist and gave a warm smile to his friend.

"Jackson? W-What're you doing here? I thought you went home already." Hiccup stuttered slightly, head titled in confusion.

 _Adorable_ was what went through Jackson's mind. The pale teen tried to calm his racing heart and glanced into the house, silently asking if he could come in. The green-eyed youth stepped back and led the other into his room, settling down on his bed and patted the empty spot beside him. Jackson sat down and crossed his legs, turning to face Hiccup while the other did the same.

Jackson inhaled a deep breath and tried to steady his voice, looking at Hiccup straight in the eyes. "Heikki, I want you to let me explain everything before you say anything. I want you to hear everything I have to say before you voice your thoughts. Please."

Hiccup was taken aback, then nodding reluctantly. Jackson never used his real name unless it was dead serious. He tucked his natural leg under him and brought his prosthetic near his chest.

Jackson started his hella long explanation. "Heikki, we've been friends ever since beginning of high school, and I can honestly say those were the best years of my life. You made my life a whole lot better and I hope I did for you too. And throughout those years something changed."

Jackson paused, rubbing his sweaty palms against the material of his jeans and swallowed down his suddenly extremely dry throat. He continued staring into those forest green eyes that had speckles of red and gold, the colours of Autumn seemingly shining in his eyes, which suited him as Autumn is his favourite season. He fell in love with those eyes again, something that happened to him quite frequently now.

"It took me a while, but I realised that I liked you. I thought about telling you, but I kept chickening out. So I decided to keep quiet about my crush on you, but I fell quicker and harder than I expected."

He saw shock in those eyes as they widen, pupils shrinking ever so slightly. Chocolate eyes tried to convey what he was feeling, aiding his words.

"Everyday when I look at you, my heart beats a mile a minute and I want to hug you and kiss you. Trust me, it's been hard trying to stop myself from doing all those. But it gets harder and harder to not blurt everything out whenever we're hanging out. And damn it, I can't hold it in anymore."

He took Hiccup's hands in his, the smaller hands limp as the boy stared at him in shock and underlying hope.

"Heikki, I love you. No, I'm _in_ love with you. I love your eyes, how they shine whenever you're happy or excited. I love your smile, that crooked smile that shows a little of your teeth. I love your hair, glowing when the Sun hits it _just_ right. I love your freckles, I don't have to look up in the night sky and squint for stars, I see constellations right on your face. I love your entire body, no matter how much you hate it, it's perfect to me. I love your sharp sarcasm, makes you one of a kind. I love your love for animals, the compassion on your face makes my heart melt. I love your leg, it symbolises your strength and will to get this far. I love everything about you, every imperfection and perfection. And even if you don't feel the same, I won't stop loving you, no matter what becomes of us."

Jackson's hands were shaking now, gripping Hiccups' tightly in his, as if preventing him from running away.

"But, give me a chance. Lemme take you out, one date. If it doesn't turn out well, then I understand. But if it does, well, I guess things'll progress from there. But I beg you, one chance. _Please_."

He was pleading now, desperate for that one chance to be with Hiccup, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. A blink, then his face turned neutral, deep in thought. Jackson knew he was thinking about this, weighing the options and risks, like he always does.

A few minutes silence stretched over them, the chestnut haired boy getting more nervous every passing second. But he didn't look away from the freckled boy.

"You're serious about this?" Hiccup looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

If it was possible, Jackson tightened his grip on the other's hands, nodding his head vehemently. "Yes! Yes, I am!"

Hiccup stared at him for a while longer before softening his features and nodding slightly. "Okay."

He watched as Jackson's face light up like a thousand suns and he felt a smile creeping on his face. He hesitated before adding, "You know, I uh- I have a crush on you actually. Not exactly love, but I like you. For a while actually."

The older teen looked like the happiest puppy in the world, damn, if he had a tail, it would've been wagging madly.

Jackson quickly leant across the distance between them and planted his lips firmly onto Hiccup's freckled cheek in a quick kiss. The other once again froze in shock before relaxing.

"Thank you, Hic. Damnit, _thank you_."

Hiccup chuckled. "What for?"

Jackson leaned his forehead against his. "I know how hard it is for you to let people in, to trust. So, thank you for giving me a chance."

And damnit if Hiccup didn't fall for the chestnut-haired boy just a little.


	5. Day 5: Dust

**I almost cried writing this. So much feels my chest hurts. I didn't expect to write all this for that damn word, buuuuuuuuuuuut...**

 **ANGST AND FEELS GUYS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The apartment was quiet.

It always has been.

Even his footsteps were almost inaudible. Worn sneakers padded across the floor soundlessly, no hurry in their pace. They leave marks on the dusty surface. The dust was probably three inches thick, who cares?

He set his bag quietly onto his bed, and took off his sneakers just as silently. He cringed when the bed let out a creak as he sat down, the noise too loud in the dead apartment. He already did all his homework at school and at a cafe, already had a little food with what little money he had in his pocket, so all he had left to do was sleep the night away. His bed was the least dustiest thing in this entire shelter, but that might be because it's the only thing in his room. Just a bed. No need for anything else.

He didn't bother changing clothes, there was always tomorrow. He just curled up onto his thin covers, no strength left to get under them. No point. They barely did any good keeping him warm. He had gotten used to the cold now. He let his eyelids fall over lifeless blue eyes, the colour dull no matter how bright they were suppose to be. What point was there in having any light in there?

His last thought before drifting off into another dreamless state of unconsciousness was the dust settling around him. He felt like one of them. Just there. No purpose. Annoying people whenever they came in contact. Thrown out.

He felt like dust. He felt worthless.

 _ **...**_

Looking back, he was hit with sudden realization at how depressing his life had been. He just sat on rumpled sheets when he thought about his life back then. He couldn't move, just stared ahead but not seeing anything. He remembered the emptiness, he remembered the lack of sound, he remembered the dullness.

He remembered the dust.

Dust so thick it took him minutes to clean it off when he stepped in it. Dust everywhere. On the floor, on the bare kitchen counter, in the cupboards, on the fridge, in the sink.

The one lone dust on the bed.

His head suddenly felt heavy, and he let it droop down. He was breathing heavily. His sight was slightly blurry, and it wasn't until a tear fell he noticed more welling in his bright blue eyes. He let them fall. Let them splash onto the wooden boards.

Thoughts and memories of his old life lingered, and he pushed them away, not wanting to relive them. He didn't want to remember how he had been. Empty. Dust.

Instead, he focused on what happened. What changed his life. Who came into his life with all the light in the world and shone it on him. Who taught him how to feel again. Who taught him how to smile, how to laugh. How to cry, how to frown. How to be himself.

He heard his name being called out, the nasally voice he loved so much flooding the room. A face with _beautiful_ forest green eyes and freckles came into his view. Warm, calloused hands slid onto his shoulder and neck, the touch warm and comforting like a fire in winter. His mouth was moving, asking _are you okay, what happened, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…_

He would never tire hearing his name come out of his mouth.

He lifted his now much-lighter head, staring straight into those eyes which held so much light and _life_ in them he was drowning, but he was more than happy to. A smile softened his features, the tears calmed with the occasional one or two slipping out. He felt himself being moved, and then they were both on the bed facing each other.

He felt those hands lift away from his body, and he almost frowned at the lack of contact. Then suddenly, he was being enveloped and all he could feel was _him._ A hand came to rest at the back of his head, cradling him close to a firm chest, his ear placed right above his heartbeat. He felt limbs wrap around him, trapping him in a cocoon of warmth and _love_ like a thick blanket in the harshest of blizzards. Another hand was moving up and down his back in soothing circles, involuntarily bringing him _so much closer._ He felt lips kiss the top of his head and whisper sweet nothings, the soft sound drifting into his ears, putting him at ease. He heard those three words being said to him _over and over again_ with such emotion in them he started crying again.

He felt so much and so deeply he thought he might explode. He didn't feel empty anymore. He didn't feel like dust, didn't feel worthless.

He felt like he was worth everything to this man.

He felt _loved._


	6. Day 6: Enter

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 6: Enter**

 **This is ridiculous. Seriously. And it's a little late cuz my phone sucks and my school's computers are shit.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Press it."

"Okay."

"... Um, press the key."

"I _am._ "

"Well, nothing's happening."

"I'm pressing the damn thing!"

Jack stabbed the key with his finger repeatedly, but the screen didn't change. He pressed harder, he worried he might break his finger. Frustrated, he threw his arms up and scowled at the infuriating key.

"It doesn't work! My finger's starting to sting."

Hiccup frowned moved Jack aside, before pressing the key gently. Sure enough, the screen notified them the email was successfully sent. The brunet turned his head to stare at his boyfriend with his Class 1 Deadpan Stare.

The pale teen in turn was switching between staring at the screen and the freakin' key in complete disbelief.

"What the _flying snowballs?!_ "

"See Jack, all it takes is a gentle press on the key and it will comply with your wishes."

"Shut up, Hic. That 'Enter' key hates me!"


	7. Day 7: Festival

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 7: Festival**

 **Alright, another short and funny one!**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

He felt a shoulder collide with his, and he turned his head to shout an apology as his hand was tugged again. He was almost being dragged by an overly excited teenager, who also happens to be his boyfriend. Geez, he's like a five-year old on sugar rush.

"Come _on_ , Hic! We gotta hurry!" Another tug and he tripped, almost falling flat on his face.

"Okay, okay Jack! The festival's not gonna close we don't hurry."

"But _Hic!_ The lines gonna get really long if we don't." The shorter teen practically whined out.

Soon enough, they made it at the entrance of the new festival in Burgess. And _wow_. It was _huge_.

Jack was almost vibrating where he stood while Hiccup just stood there dumbfounded. But he couldn't deny that childish urge to play absolutely _everything_. This time, they both rushed and immediately scoped the best looking rides.

They stayed together, of course, and after going on every ride at least twice, they hit the stalls. Jack managed to win his boyfriend a small black dragon plush toy, Hiccup won an arctic wolf for him. They bought a lot of candy and unhealthy food when they felt their stomach's protesting.

They begrudgingly left the festival when night came, both exhausted but satisfied. Each carried their plush toy as they walked their way to Hiccup's house. Stoick was away on a business trip, so they had the whole house to themselves. They _had_ to take advantage of _that_.

Later, it wasn't only the festival that drained them, but also one last ride for the night.


	8. Day 8: ((Free))

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 8: ((Free))**

 **I HAD NO WIFI FOR DAYS AND I AM SO BEHIND SHIIIIIEEEEEETTTTT WELL HAVE THIS ONE BYEEEEEE**

 **I don't own the song 'Honey and the Bee' by Owl City (listen to it while reading pls)**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

 _Don't remind me_

 _That some days I'm the windshield_

 _And other days I'm just a lucky bug_

Hiccup stood still at the front door, ears picking up the faint singing echoing throughout the house. It was one hell of a day at the shelter, more stray and unwanted animals coming in, almost taking up all the places in the shelter. It was absolute _chaos._

 _But boy I need a hug_

 _'Cause my heart stops without you_

 _There's something about you_

 _That makes me feel alive_

His legs moved at their own accord, socks-covered feet dragging him to the living room. He tried to be as silent as he could, not wanting to disturb the singing.

 _But if I reached for your hand_

 _Would your eyes get wide?_

 _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

The tired auburnet stopped just at the end of the hallway, eyes immediately spotting his husband laying across the couch, phone in hand.

 _But that's clearly not a lot to crow about_

 _'Cause when the stars silhouette me_

 _I'm scared they'll forget me_

 _And flicker out_

He leaned against the wall as he listened to him, the soft singing soothing his exhausted mind. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a bit.

 _Yeah I didn't look_

 _I didn't even try_

 _But still my heart stops without you_

 _'Cause there's something about you_

 _That makes me feel alive_

Jack scrolled through Tumblr, earphones plugged in his ears, mouth moving and voice working without him noticing. He just sang along the song that was playing now, one of his favourites.

 _But if I reached for your hand_

 _Would your eyes get wide?_

 _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

He hummed, head moving along with the beat of the music.

 _We are honey and the bee_

He didn't hear footsteps approach him, didn't notice the soft smile and the adoring eyes his husband was practically shooting at him.

 _And I fell in love with you_

 _Like bees to honey_

 _So let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree_

 _And pour our tears in the sea_

Hiccup continued to stare at the pale man, heart beating fast with love he had for him. A rush of emotions ran through his being, making him smile and eyes soften in what he bet was a lovesick look.

 _That we were two peas in a pod_

 _Till you suddenly bloomed_

 _And I knew_

 _That I'd always love you_

 _Oh I'll always love you too_

Jack had gotten bored of Tumblr, so he locked his phone and leaned his head back to rest on a pillow. He let his eyelids shut and lost himself in the soft music.

 _But if I reached for your hand_

 _Would your eyes get wide?_

 _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

 _If the green left the grass on the other side_

 _I would make like a tree and leave_

 _But if I reached for your hand_

 _Would you eyes get wide?_

 _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

 _And if I reached for your hand for the rest of my life_

 _Who knew the other side could be so green?_

The song had ended, and instead of going to the next song, he was met with silence. Confused, he cracked his eyes open and reached for his phone. Only to land on a hand.

He snapped his head to the side and saw his husband, surprise melting into relief. He smiled sheepishly as he took out his earphones, the look on Hiccup's face making his face warm slightly. He rarely sang, only twice in the presence of his husband, so he was pretty embarrassed.

"Don't be. I love hearing you sing. It's really soothing."

Damnit, he must said that out loud. He had that nasty habit of unconsciously speaking his mind.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not that good."

Hiccup huffed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jack instead of insisting his point. He kissed every inch of his face he could reach, lips pressing gently on the skin. Jack sighed and relaxed, resting his head on a shoulder with his arms around the auburnet's neck. They stayed like that, savouring each others embrace.

"Sing for me?"

Though reluctant, Jack hesitantly conceded and let Hiccup put his head on his lap, running his long fingers through auburn tresses. He racked his mind for a song, before singing the same one he sang moments ago.


	9. Day 9: Gummy

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 9: Gummy**

 **GHERUSEIUGSUFSJHSDF SO LATE PLS FORGIVE ME**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

The local grocery store thrived with busy people, rushing mothers, running children, stressed students, and many more. Cashiers scanned item after item, either shoving them in a plastic bag or arranging them neatly. Trolley wheels squeaked against the tile floor and packages were thrown in.

Apparently, children weren't the only ones running today.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _come on_. Where _are_ they?!"

"Jackson Overland Frost! Get your butt back over here!"

A pale teen rushed through the crowd with the grace of a ballet, molding his body to fit small spaces between people. His boyfriend though, had a harder time keeping up. His peg leg wasn't cooperating with the smooth tile floor.

Jack ran through endless aisles of food and drinks, eyes scanning the shelves for the one thing he craved for right this moment.

He was getting increasingly frustrated and was damn near to ask someone where the hell are those things (his pride was huge, and asking people for where things are is just- no) when his blue eyes zoned out on rows and rows of packets of those _delightful candy_ just a few steps ahead.

He skid to ablate right in front of those heavenly stuff and took a second to stare at them. There were _so many_ to choose from. Different flavours, different shapes, different sizes. _Good god_.

Hiccup finally caught up, panting and bending over with his hands clutching his knees. Jack didn't pay him any attention, for it was all on _that_. A smile broke onto his face, his lips almost stretching from ear-to-ear. He quickly grabbed one of each type, trying to carry all of them at once.

Hiccup just shook his head and took some from his five-year-old boyfriend, the amount of packets they had was enough to turn a few heads.

They speed-walked to the cash registers, impatiently waiting in line with Jack's foot tapping the floor in a fast oscillation. When it was their turn, _at long last_ , the worker just raised an eyebrow before scanning every single item bestowed before her.

Jack was bouncing in his place, that too-excited smile still threatening to split his face in half. Hiccup was more collected, shifting his weight from one leg to another to show his impatience. When the cashier was done scanning and putting all those packets in a hazardous heap in a bug plastic bag, Hiccup flashed out his card, signing the receipt and walked out with his soon-to-be sugar rush idiot-of-a-boyfriend, who had snatched the bag as soon as the cashier had placed the last one.

They made it home in record time, dumping all the purchased items on the kitchen counter. They shared a devious look, a smirk plastered on their faces as they stared at the glowing packets.

"Ready to get sugar rush, babe?"

"Hic, it's _gummy bears_. Of _course_ I'm ready. The question is, are you?"

Let's just say, they were grateful they locked the door securely for if the didn't, someone would've taken a video of the both of them running around the country giggling like crazy drunks let loose after an insane party.


	10. Day 10: Hotel

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 10: Hotel**

 **Alrighty, now I gotta write about 3 more as soon as I can no probs just gimme a sec**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

They were breathing heavily, wincing at every movement they made, their wounds still exposed to the air. A few broken ribs made it hard to inhale, and their head cuts were starting to make them dizzy. Their hair was matted with blood, nearly dried and crackly.

They barely made it out, an unexpected ambush surprising them and giving them less time to get theirselves together. No one said anything about an attack, as they checked the area at least thrice. At least the base was destroyed.

They both needed stitches, their cuts and gashes quite deep and long. The ribs would heal on their own, they didn't know how but they didn't question it. And a bath. A _long_ one.

They already reported back at HQ, so they just needed to lay low until they're good again, cuz the area's too populated for them to be picked up. They would have to stay cooped up somewhere in the mean while.

Hiccup considered staying in the forest, but with the extent of their injuries that idea was less than pleasant. He was better than Jack, who was still wincing at every breath. He twisted painfully in his seat and started the engine of their small car, feet positioning above the pedals. He glanced at his boyfriend and reached out a hand to stroke a pale cheek.

A blue eye cracked open and peered at him tiredly. Jack rested a shaking hand atop the freckled one. He was _so tired_ , but he fought to stay awake for Hiccup's sake.

The said brunet reluctantly took away his hand so that he could drive. They sat in silence the entire way, both two exhausted to speak. At long last, they slowed to a stop in front of a rather fancy hotel. People expect spies to take cover in a ratty hotel, so they wouldn't expect spies to stay at a fancy place.

Jack, who had his eyes closed, took one look at the hotel and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Fancy hotel? A hotel?"

His voice came out hushed, sparing himself the pain with his broken ribs. The other just shrugged and pulled out two long coats from the back, meant to cover their body so that people won't see their injuries. He grabbed a few wet wipes and cleaned their faces as best as he could. He slowly got out and helped Jack out, locking the car and stuffing the keys in one of the coats' pockets.

They managed to get a room without anyone noticing their wounds, an incredible feat on its own. They kept up the facade until the door of their room locked, securing their privacy. They let out a harsh breath, faces sinking into a drained look.

Hiccup cleaned himself first, stitching his wounds roughly, and bandaging his cuts. When he felt a bit better, he tended to Jack's injuries, cleaning every inch of his boyfriend, hands steady as they stitched open gashes shut carefully.

They fell asleep in each others arms, bodies shutting down as it healed. No dreams came to either of them that night, giving their minds peace. And if they clutched each other for dear life, well, that was for them to decide.


	11. Day 11: Igloo

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 11: Igloo**

 **I JUST WROTE EIGHT PROMPTS IN TWO FUCKING DAYS THIS IS A RECORD FOR ME I NEED TO CELEBRATE EXCUSE ME**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

He still wondered how they did it.

The winds were storming outside, ice and snow cutting through the air like miniature bullets. White was all could be seen, not a flicker of light or any other colour. They shouldn't have gone out. He should've seen the storm coming. But honestly, it came out of nowhere, and they weren't even in the slightest bit prepared.

Now, you all must be thinking, "Oh no, they're gonna freeze to death!" or, "They have no shelter they're DOOMED". They're actually fiercely making out, ravishing each other's mouths, bodies pressed impossibly close with their legs tangled. Heat coursed through their veins like a wildfire.

Bizarre, right? A snowstorm so bad like a volley of fine arrows and two boys are busy kissing each other like they were on a beach on a calm day.

Igloos were a fine creation, keeping out the storm and the chill _with_ snow. Igloos were _fantastic_ insulators, the air pockets in the snow being the very factor. They were lucky enough the snow was easily compacted and not like grains of sand.

At first, they just cuddle close as a way to share body heat, but when Jack placed a kiss on a freckled neck, one thing led to another and Hiccup thought that pinning Jack on his thin sweater that acted as a blanket and smashing their lips in a bruising kiss was _the best_ idea he had in his life.


	12. Day 12: Justice

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 12: Justice**

 **I'M ON A ROLL PEEPS**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

 _"And justice will be served!"_

Two pairs of eyes were focused on the huge screen, watching the fighting going on with rapt attention. Their mothers were subtly scrolling through their phones, the movie not really in their interest. The two boys shoved popcorn in their mouth, huddled close with the bowl in their laps.

Jack wanted to stand in his seat and cheer and fight along with the hero. But then Hiccup would pull him down and his ma would scold him. So, he settled for little punches and moving his body slightly.

Hiccup was a more quiet boy, content with sitting in his seat and watch the rest of the movie with such intensity he almost didn't blink. His hand moved on autopilot, scooping handfuls of popcorn and into his mouth.

As soon as they went out of the cinema, Jack was jumping and throwing punches and kicks in the air, coaxing his friend to do the same. Soon, the mothers had their hands full with controlling their jumping sons. They went over to Jack's house for a sleepover, and talked on and on about the movie. They jumped on Jack's twin-sized bed, wrestling each other as if they were in the movie.

Jack's mother told them to sleep, and switched the lights off after she made sure both boys had bathed and brushed their teeth. They shared Jack's bed which was big enough for the both of them.

When his ma closed the door, he twisted so that he was facing Hiccup and asked, "Hey Hic, what's justice mean?"

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows as he thought on that. He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but I think it's to kick evil people's butt!"

Jack grinned and flopped onto his back, satisfied with the answer. "Then I guess we should do that then! Whenever someone's doing something bad, we kick their butts!"

The ten year olds slept with the intention to kick bad people's butts starting tomorrow.


	13. Day 13: Keychain

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 13: Keychain**

 **This is a sad one guys. Beware. Angst.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Such a small thing, yet it holds so many memories and so much meaning. How is it that such a small, almost insignificant object, can break his heart and fill it with love at the same time? How can it hold so many memories all bring it all back just by looking at it?

Just a simple thing. Not at all fancy.

Just a simple black dragon with one green eye showing, half a red tail. Something people don't really keep all that long. But _this_ , he just couldn't get rid of it.

It meant so much to him.

Whenever Hiccup was away for important stuff for days, he would clutch this in his hand, every second of every day, even when he went to sleep. When he was in the hospital, he would cling to it like a lifeline sitting next to Hiccup's bed. He has muttered so many prayers to it, for Hiccup and the both of them. He didn't think there was a day when he didn't see it at least once. It was always in view.

And now?

He wanted to chuck it out the window, from a cliff so that he would never see it again. But he would not let go of it, afraid that if he loosened his grip even just a little, it would slip out of his grasp and disappear along with all that he is. He cried and begged to it to bring Hiccup back, heart hurting intensely, voice cracking and sobs catching in his throat. He begged it to bring him back, that Jack would do anything to bring him back. Tears kept on running down his face, his wails and cries echoing in the empty space of _their house_.

When people saw him, they said he looked so pained, so heartbroken, so _sad_ , so hurt, so lost, so _broken_. Even they felt their chest clench when they saw him, their eyes stinging. They felt the sadness, the hurt. But what they felt was just a splinter of what Jack was going through. They always saw his right hand clench, always in a fist. They would get a glimpse of black.

Jack never let that keychain go.

Even in death, it was still with him. And when he saw Hiccup again, that was the only time when he eased his fingers. But it never left his hand.


	14. Day 14: Leaf

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 14: Leaf**

 **I'm a bit awkward on this one. I just- I don't know what to write.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Hiccup always thought the leaves looked the most beautiful during Autumn. They would turn into gorgeous shades of gold and fiery red, filling the trees like magnificent pillars in a castle. They fell to the ground, swaying gently in the autumn breeze. They made Autumn so beautiful, filling the world with colours one last time before winter hits.

Jack suggested keeping an album of leaves. They spent all day making the perfect album, and went on searching for leaves that would make it into their album. When the season was over, they already filled the album with leaves and pictures of them among the trees.

They also made one for Winter, being Jack's favourite season. They played in the snow, made snowmen, went sledding and had so much fun. All that went into the album.

They made an album for every year, documenting everything that happened. When Jack planned to propose, he had amber and gold leaves carved and decorating the ring. Hiccup had cried when he saw it, throwing his arms around Jack and saying _yes_ over and over. Hiccup had apparently gotten Jack a snowflake ring on that day too, and Jack had cried as well.

They got married when Autumn turned into Winter, red and amber leaves dusted with pure white snow. As they stood face to face, they resembled Autumn and Winter. The leaves kept falling along with the snow, as if approving of the marriage.


	15. Day 15: ((Free))

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 15: ((Free))**

 **Fluff ahead ya'll. FLUUUUUUUFFF.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

He could stay here forever, in Jack's arms, laying on the soft grass with the night sky above them. And the _fireflies_. Hiccup had never seen fireflies before, and he was mesmerized by the way their light softly blinked, how they were seemingly floating in the air.

His head was on top Jack's chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. His chest thrummed as he talked, and Hiccup could hear his heart beating. Jack had wrapped an arm around Hiccup while he pointed at stars that painted the dark sky. Oh, the _stars_. There were so many tonight, almost taking up every inch of sky they could fill. They were _beautiful_ , Hiccup just lost his breath when he saw them. There weren't this many stars when he went flying with Toothless, even though they were high in the sky. The fireflies just made it all so magical.

He never wanted this moment to end.

Hiccup was just so amazed that he couldn't do more than take in as much as he could. He had trouble finding his voice. He never felt so relaxed in his life, almost melting into Jack. When he looked up at Jack's face, he was pretty sure he died right there and then.

Jack's eyes were wide with amazement, blue eyes shining in the soft light of the stars and fireflies. His lips were moving as he explained what the stars represented, voice deep and soothing. His snowy hair was ruffled as usual, strands swaying gently in the soft wind. There isn't a word that could describe just how _beautiful_ Jack is.

They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, with the stars shining above them and the fireflies blinking around them.


	16. Day 16: Mishap

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 16: Mishap**

 **I got this idea from a drawing I saw some time ago (I forgot I'm so sorry)**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

As great Hiccup was at inventing new things, they weren't always perfect at first. Either they combusted, fell apart, or screwed over. This mishap was no different.

"Handy," Jack commented with a smirk, tied up in the ropes from Hiccup's new shield. Hiccup had been pulled along with, so now he was inches away from being pressed against Jack, with the shield acting as a barrier in between them.

"M-Mild calibration issues." Hiccup was blushing now, face warming and going red to the roots of his hair. He looked away and hunched his shoulders.

"Sure Hic, sure."


	17. Day 17: Nautical

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 17: Nautical**

 **I don't what this word mean seriously.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

"What the hell is nautical?"

Hiccup looked up from his book, snapping out of the world of dragons and magic. Jack was frowning at his textbook, pencil tucked behind his a-bit-too-big ear.

Hiccup scooted next to his boyfriend, scanning the words until he spotted 'nautical'. He frowned, pulling out his phone and searching it up. The definition he was given didn't help a single bit. He read it over and over again, brain trying to make sense of the meaning. No use.

Jack, who read over Hiccup's shoulder, let out a growl of frustration, twisting so that he was laying on Hiccup, back to back. Hiccup grunted at the added weight. Jack wasn't that heavy, but Hiccup whined in protest anyway.

"Get off you doof."

Jack only stretched like a cat and shifted, laying on his chest instead. He wrapped his arms around his very cuddly boyfriend and snuggled closer. Hiccup rolled his eyes and proceeded to scrolling through Tumblr as Jack fell asleep right on top of him. He kissed the sleeping teen's hand, love filling his soul.

They never did find out what 'nautical' meant, no matter how teachers explained it to them.


	18. Day 18: Orifice

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 18: Orifice**

 **This word is so weird :I NSFW at the end.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Jack couldn't stop laughing. He just couldn't. He didn't know what was so funny about that the damn word, but he cracked up every time someone said it.

The substitute teacher had given them a three page passage and told them to replace anything that means opening or whatever with 'orifice'. And _then_ he instructed the students to read, one by one. They would start reading, and the teacher would say stop after a few seconds and tell someone else to read it. It's pretty stupid honestly, but Jack guessed the teacher didn't expect to be in this class. And the funny thing is, everyone had to say 'orifice' at least _twice_. It was _hilarious_.

Whenever it was Jack's turn to read, he kept snickering at 'orifice'. The teacher would glare at him pointedly, but Jack cannot stop. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. _The idiot_.

 **…**

"I'm sorry, but for some fucking reason it's hilarious to me!"

Hiccup grumbled and dropped his bag onto the floor with a loud _thump_. Jack just wouldn't stop laughing all the way home, 'orifice' slipping out between laughs.

"Hey Hic?" Jack was biting his lips to stop from laughing out loud.

"What."

"Fuck me in my orifice." He laughed. Again.

Hiccup was tired, and was feeling annoyed. He didn't ignore Jack, oh no he wasn't that cruel. He was _evil_.

Afterwards, Hiccup made sure Jack was screaming and moaning until his voice was hoarse and fucked him hard enough so that Jack won't be able to walk right the next day and sitting down will be a _painful_ experience.

Hiccup had even mentioned 'orifice' in his dirty talk, but Jack was too busy writhing and moaning to even register the word that made him laugh before.


	19. Day 19: Puff

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 19: Puff**

 **I made myself hungry writing this**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Jack was in heaven.

This kind of delicacy couldn't exist on Earth. It was _too good_. This was food for angels.

He moaned and slid his eyes shut, the heavenly taste overwhelming him, and he almost stopped chewing. His body went limp and sprawled half of him on the table, with the exception of his hand holding the small treat. He heard chuckles and opened his eyes, looking at his fiancé, who was sitting beside him, and the baker, Tiana, who sat across the both of them. His eyes then wandered to the bitten dessert in his hand and the few others in a plate in front of him. As if he went through a static shock, his back snapped straight and he devoured the rest of the treat.

"Slow down Snowflake, lemme taste some," Hiccup chuckled and reached out to snag one before Jack could eat them all. He bit it in half and _oh_. Now he understood why Jack practically collapsed. This was _so good_. Hiccup sighed through his nose and went a little limp, leaning back into his chair. Jack, who had almost finished all the treats, finally acknowledged the baker.

"How the hell is this so damn _delicious_? This is like, _heavenly_." Hiccup could only nod in agreement.

Tiana blushed and shyly rubbed the back of her head. "I just started to make these chocolate puffs, so they're actually quite new to me."

"It tastes like you've been perfecting them since you were born." Hiccup had finished his puff and looked over to the plate and saw one lone puff. Eyes widening, he snatched it and ate it in record time. Jack pouted.

"Nah, I literally started a week ago. So… I take it you like them?" Tiana looked at them with hopeful eyes.

" _Like them_? Hic, did you hear what she said? God, we _love them_. We're definitely getting these for our wedding." Nodding to himself, Jack leaned onto his fiancé, resting his head onto his shoulder.

Tiana smiled excitedly and immediately grabbed a notepad and a pen. "So, how many do you want to order?" She was almost bouncing in her seat.

Hiccup hummed, glancing at his soon-to-be husband who frowned. "Whadya think, Hic?"

 **…**

Those chocolate puffs were a hit, a lot of guests who tasted them ate more, and when the wedding was over, there was only a few left. That was gone soon, too.

The newlyweds went back to their home and stripped their suits, jumping into the shower. They managed to hold out until they stepped out of the bathroom. That night was filled with moans and screams of the other's name during their _extremely_ intense love-making.


	20. Day 20: Queasy

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 20: Queasy**

 **Well would you look at that I'M NOT LATE YAAYYY**

 **I'm sorry Toothless I've been neglecting you**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, fucking hell, shit shit shit shit- _FUCK!_ "

When you hit your hip hard on the sharp corner of a table, you tend to let out a very colourful word.

To say Hiccup was nervous would be an understatement; he was downright _panicking_. He really didn't know what reaction he would get, and that scared him. He had packed a few shirts and pants in a backpack with his toiletries, in case the night ends with shouting or disowning. He already told Jack, and his boyfriend told him his room was big enough for the both of them and that his parents would be more than happy to let him live there for a while.

At least he wouldn't be alone. Toothless was curled up on his shoulders, nuzzling Hiccup's head, offering whatever comfort he could offer. Which is a lot. He was overthinking the entire situation in his head with every negative outcome when he heard the front door click close. Cold washed over him, chilling him to his core and freezing him on the spot. He felt queasy. He pressed a hand to his stomach to will it calm. He sat on his bed and took calculated, deep breaths, trying to push away the queasiness.

"'Iccup, dinner!"

 _Well shit._

…

Now, Hiccup is very much an awkward person in certain situations. But he felt like his awkwardness had increased hundred fold at dinner. Which was probably true.

"Alrigh', son. Ou' with it." Stoick had set down his chopsticks and crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward and focused on his son.

That didn't help with Hiccup's nerves _one bit_. Now he just felt like throwing up his noodles and run away from the house screaming his head off. But he's been holding this off for far too long, and he owed Jack this. Swallowing his queasiness that felt like a fucking sea urchin down his already too dry throat, he stabbed his chopsticks into the remaining noodles and brought his left hand down to his lap to stroke Toothless who was still rubbing himself all over Hiccup.

Jack always said that Hiccup tended to ramble when he was nervous, so the logical guess would be that Hiccup started rambling until he was tripping over his own words and end up babbling nonsense.

"I'm gay and I'm dating Jack."

Talk about straight forward.

"Congratulations, son! That boy's a goo' one, keep 'im. Now, when can I expec' him over for dinner?"

Hiccup pretty much collapsed out of his chair.

Later Jack spent a good five minutes laughing his ass off when Hiccup retold the tale.


	21. Day 21: Rain

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 21: Rain**

 **I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I cried writing this.**

 **Deep angst ahead. You have been warned.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

You know whenever there's a super dramatic scene or a funeral and mostly it rains in movies? How a lot of people said it was so cliche and getting old? And how some people question why it always rains in funerals?

Hiccup would be quite offended if it was a sunny day.

He registered faintly that everyone had went home, that his friends had gave him mutters of comfort and pats on the back, how his father had awkwardly hugged his son. But he didn't care. He was glad everyone was gone.

Hiccup never cried in front of people. Jack was the only one who had seen his tears. Was the only one he trusted. First time was when he lost Toothless. Jack just held him. Held him through every tear.

He felt the tears, felt them making trails on his face. They felt scorching hot. They burned. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. But his eyes saw the grave in front of him clearly, every grain of dirt, every word, despite the heavy rain. He felt the chill creep into his bones. He didn't care.

He couldn't feel anything.

He didn't blink. He didn't shake. Didn't shiver. Didn't make any sound.

He stood there for god knows how long. Umbrella in hand, shielding him from the rain.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see beyond his tears. Couldn't stand anymore. Couldn't support himself. _Couldn't-_

He fell to the ground, letting go of the umbrella, exposing himself to the rain. He didn't care. His hands were limp in his lap. His head bowed down, too heavy to hold up. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes twitching, lips quivering. He felt the grief. Only the grief. Over his lose.

No more beautiful blue eyes. No more snowy, soft hair. No more bright, perfect smiles. No more snowball fights. No more cool hugs. No more adorable yawns. No more childish antiques. No more fun adventures. No more cool kisses. No more curling up or stretching like a cat. No more chases through the forest. No more hide and seek in the trees. No more pale hands cupping his face and interlocking behind his neck. No more loving smiles. No more cuddling on the couch watching Netflix. No more complaints about work. No more waking up to sleepy faces. No more running his fingers through bed ridden hair. No more cuddling in bed. No more soothing kisses on the forehead. No more contagious laughs. No more.

No more _Jack_.

He cried, the hardest he had in his life. He cried right in front of the only person whose seen his tears. He cried, no one to hug him through his tears.


	22. Day 22: ((Free))

**HiJack March Madness  
Day 22: ((Free))**

 **Here have some fluff as an apology for yesterday's prompt. :D**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Jack was touch-starved, so to speak. A hundred years of being invisible and literally phasing through anyone can do that to a person. So when he found someone who could see him and hear him and _touch him_ , let's just say Jack got clingy.

Not that Hiccup minded, in fact it was adorable really. The way Jack would always lay a hand on him somewhere when they were together, on his shoulder, his hand, his bicep, anywhere really. It was an anchor for Jack, reassuring him that this isn't a dream, this is real, Hiccup can touch him and see him. Jack was afraid it was all a dream, that he would wake up and Hiccup wouldn't know he even existed. It shook him to his core.

Hugs were better. Hiccup would wrap his arms around Jack and tuck his head under his chin, laying Jack's head against his chest. One hand would stroke the back of his head, fingers running through white locks. The other would go up and down his back, tracing his spine.

Jack loves it.

But whenever Jack was feeling down, Hiccup would take them home, pull them onto his bed. Hiccup would lay back against the headboard and pull Jack towards him, in-between his legs. Then he would wrap both his arms around Jack and he would raise his knees so that Jack was trapped in his embrace. Jack would have to curl up into a ball against Hiccup's chest and the latter would curl around him even tighter. Whenever he did that, all Jack could feel was _Hiccup_. He was completely wrapped in _Hiccup_. Jack always felt safe then, cocooned in a blanket of warmth and love he would always cry, without fail. He would get overwhelmed with emotions and let it out in tears.

Hiccup would muzzle the top of his head, whisper sweet nothings, chest thrumming with his soothing voice. Muttering reassurances, how much he loved him, how he would never let Jack go. All the while holding Jack. Never loosening his embrace.

That was the best.

Jack would be damned if he let this go.


	23. Day 23: Squirt

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 23: Squirt**

 **Have a little Astrid ya'll :D**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

They crept quietly, sock-clad feet taking tentative steps towards the living room. Lips were bit to keep their laughs in, eyes shining with excitement for what is to come. They stopped just at the doorway, backs against the wall and twisting to peak at their sleeping friends, totally unaware on what the mischievous pair had planned. Hiccup looked over to Jack and nodded, both of them gripping their guns tighter.

In sync, they stood side by side, water guns aimed right at their targets and they fired. Soon, screams and shouts filled the house as cold water was squirted onto them. Hiccup and Jack were laughing their lungs out, the couple having _so much fun_ with this. The guns were huge, so it took quite a while to empty the barrels.

When they ran out of water, Jack quickly got out his phone and took a picture of their drenched friends who were panting and shivering. Hiccup snickered and slung his gun over his shoulder, posing a seriously sexy stance. Jack snapped a photo, mouth almost drooling. Slightly wet but still messed up hair, tight shirt clinging on his lean figure emphasized by his height, the dampness of the cloth making his six pack visible. _Holy shit._

They chuckled lightly as they stared at their friends in glee, at least before Astrid, who had her back to them, slowly turned to them with an absolutely _murderous_ face, sky blue eyes freezing icy cold with the promise of torture. Hiccup gulped and took a step back, Jack hiding slightly behind his boyfriend.

Astrid slowly walked toward them, each step deafening in the suddenly quiet space. Her eyes hardened as she got closer, hands curling into tight fists, the knuckles going white. Even though she was drenched, she still looked bloody terrifying.

Jack shrank back as the furious woman stopped right before them. He gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly, lacing their fingers together. He stepped closer until his side was pressed against Hiccup's back.

Later, it was their screams that filled the house by one very angry and drenched woman.


	24. Day 24: Traffic

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 24: Traffic**

 **A really short but fluffy one guys!**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Great.

Just perfect.

Why the hell not.

Jack growled in frustration and banged his head against the steering wheel. C'mon, he was in a bad mood already, _he didn't need a bloody traffic jam_. He cursed whatever caused this, hands gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He huffed and sat back, parking his car since this isn't gonna move for a quite a while and leaned back with his arms crossed.

A small noise made Jack turn his head, staring at his asleep boyfriend who curled into the seat like a cat. Jack couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips, eyes softening at the adoring sight. He reached out with one hand and ran his fingers through auburn locks then grazing his knuckles softly on freckled cheeks. Hiccup scrunched his nose slightly, pushing into the contact.

Giving in, Jack leant across the console so that he could kiss those lips and felt eyelashes tickle his cheeks. He pulled back and nuzzled the sleeping teen's head. Hiccup remained blissfully asleep, yesterday wearing him out. Jack _really_ wanted to bring Hiccup into his arms and just cuddle him close. Well, that would have to wait until they got home. Which will take a _bloody_ _long time_.

Jack scowled again at the thought before shaking his head, sitting back into his own seat and stared at his boyfriend. He could do this all day and never be bored. Whenever he stared at him, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Hiccup was _his_ boyfriend. He was damn lucky to be able to call this adorable and perfect boy _his_.


	25. Day 25: Universe

**HiJack March Madness  
** **Day 25: Universe  
**

 **Fluff guys! I love stars soo...**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

Ever since Hiccup was a wee lad, he always had a deep fascination for stars. He and his mother would sit outside on a clear night and Valka would point out constellations, teaching her son what little she knew about them. They would lay down on the soft grass and stare up at the shining night sky. Sometimes they would bring out their telescope and see the moon, or the faint outline of another planet whenever they could. Hiccup loved learning about the stars, the moon, the sun, the planets, the entire _universe_.

Jack of course, found this so adorable. The way Hiccup would ramble on excitedly whenever they breached a topic on the universe. The way his eyes lit up as he imagined the stars and galaxies in his mind. The way his arms would fly around as if to aid in his explanation. The way his lips curved into that _beautiful_ smile when he found a new video related to the universe.

Every chance they got, they would sit together at night and just lay down under the stars, marveling at their beauty. Hiccup would rest his head on Jack's shoulder, curling into his side. Jack would wrap an arm around Hiccup, holding him as close as possible. Hiccup would talk softly about the stars and constellations, and their history if they had, how stars are born and how galaxies are formed. He would raise his arm toward the sky and point at some stars as he connected them to others to form a constellation. He would reach out to the moon as if to touch it, its glow filling the night sky with a spiritual-like light.

But Jack wasn't always looking up. He would look at the amazed teen in his arms with such adoration and _love_ in his eyes, warmth filling his cool body until he felt so at peace he could die right there and then.

Hiccup saw the universe above them. Jack saw the universe in Hiccup.


	26. Day 26: Viscous

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 26: Viscous**

 **I was doing henna myself, so yeah. :P**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

One thing you have to be careful with henna, is to not touch it when it's been recently applied. If you do, then you're gonna smudge the drawing.

This was hard to do when Jack had a full-back drawing of a wolf, drawn with excellent detail by his very own artistic boyfriend, Hiccup. He didn't want something permanent, so Hiccup had suggested henna.

So now Jack was laying on his stomach on their bed, shirtless. Hiccup had said to leave it for half an hour or longer. The longer, the darker. Ten minutes had passed, and Jack was already bored out his mind.

His phone was on the bedside table, and he'd have to move to get it. Taking extra care to keep his movements stiff, he plucked the device and quickly settled back. Now he had entertainment.

Jack didn't want to sleep, because then he might roll onto his back in his sleep, and that he _definitely_ did not want to do. Jack fought to keep awake, eyes straining as they focused on the bright screen. When Jack was out of things to do, he searched up videos of cats and kittens. He spent the next hour cooing and squealing at the adorableness of the felines.

Jack shook his head when another video ended, checking the time and finding out that an hour and a half had flown away. The henna had dried somewhat, so Jack carefully got up and stood in front of their full body mirror. He faced his back toward the mirror and twisted his head to look at the design. The paste had turned viscous, but not yet dried as Hiccup had applied a pretty thick layer.

Jack was impatient. But he squashed his desire to wash it off, and walked toward the kitchen. He couldn't watch TV, that would require him to sit, and he would lean back and ruin not only his back, but the couch too. So he settled on baking chocolate muffins with vanilla frosting on them.

 **…**

Hiccup got back from work to the smell of chocolate occupying every inch of space in their house. His stomach growled, protesting at the lack of food for the day. Hiccup shrugged off his coat and kicked away his shoes, padding softly to the kitchen, the smell growing stronger the closer he got. He was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Jack, his back to him, exposing his wolf drawing. The henna had dried completely, but he doubted Jack noticed it at all. He got pretty focused when he baked.

Hiccup walked closer and laid a hand across Jack's back, feeling the dried henna beneath his palm. The pale man jumped and stepped away, whirling around and smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hic! You're home!" He threw his arms around Hiccup, the taller of the two chuckling and resting his hands on slim hips.

"Yeah I am , Frosty. You know you can wash off the henna now, right?"

Jack pulled away. "Really?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup booped Jack's nose with his own. "it's been hours. Yes, you can."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. "It was… Viscous when I last checked."

"You tend to lose track of time when you bake. It's already dry. You can peel it off now." Hiccup took a pale hand and led them to the bathroom.

Jack now felt the then-viscous henna already dry and cracking on his back. He sat down on the shower floor and stayed still as Hiccup peeled off the paste. Then he gave quick rinse to get rid off any excess henna.

When he was done, Jack quickly ran to the bedroom and stood once again with his back to the mirror. His eyes raked over the drawing, the dark colour standing out on his pale skin.

It was _beautiful_.

Hiccup stood next to him and stuffed his hand into his pockets, examining his work and nodded, satisfied with it.

"Do you like it?"

Jack twisted his body from side to side, looking at the wolf from different angles. He broke into a big smile. "I love it! It's beautiful!"

Hiccup muttered under his breath, "Yeah, you are."

That made Jack blush. He stepped towards his boyfriend and leaned up to kiss him, hands cupping his face. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss, sighing contently through his nose. He felt eyelashes flutter and Jack pressed closer. The wolf on his back seemingly howled into the night.


	27. Day 27: Whiskey

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 27: Whiskey**

 **I regret nothing.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

This was his, what? Fourth glass? Fifth? He lost count.

He asked for another glass, staring at the amber liquid with blank eyes. He was starting to feel the faint buzz of the alcohol, numbing his mind and his pain. He turned the glass round and round, the whiskey sloshing in different direction. It was mesmerizing.

He ignored every flirting attempt several people made to get him in their beds. He wasn't here to get laid. He would never do that. He _couldn't_.

His tolerance was pretty high, so it took him couple more glasses to blur his vision. But the grief was still _there_. It was lingering in his mind, crushing his heart, stabbing his soul. No amount of alcohol could drown it. The pain was too deep.

Sighing, he got and left a couple of bills on the counter and steadily made his way outside. The cold, biting air that hit him as soon as he stepped out made him stagger a bit, his mind sobering up just a fraction. He was sober enough to walk his way home without any incidents, thank God. But his feet wobbled as he swayed, knees threatening to buckle.

His hand shook as he tried to slot the key into the lock, missing a couple of times and making him growl in frustration. When he finally unlocked the door, he pushed it open and shut it with his foot, the _click_ resounding through the empty house.

The still air unnerved him, every noise like a nuclear bomb. He walked his way towards the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and downing it in one gulp. He grabbed aspirin from the cabinet and climbed the stairs, leaning on the wall to support him.

He reached the bedroom and crashed straight onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and flinging them somewhere in the room. He still smelled like whiskey, but he couldn't be bothered to shower. His body felt like lead, too heavy to move.

He rolled onto his side and laid his arm across the empty side of the bed, hands grabbing nothing but cold sheets. He grabbed a pillow and curled around it, pressing his face into it. He could faintly smell _him_.

Tears leaked out of his tightly clenched eyes, breaths coming in fast and hard as he sobbed, lungs trying to take in the air they needed. But it was as if there was a heavy weight on his chest, making it difficult to breathe in. Hands gripped the soft pillow tightly, knuckles going white.

It _hurts_.

 _It fucking hurts so damn much._

The house didn't offer any comfort as Jack cried into the night, the other side of the bed devoid of a lean body with freckles everywhere and brown auburn hair and a crooked smile and forest green eyes.


	28. Day 28: Xanax

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 28: Xanax**

 **I want to say this to everyone who reads this. No matter how bleak your life is, no matter how dark the tunnel seems, there will always be a light to guide you. You just have to decide whether you want to find the light, or keep walking down that dark tunnel. Please share this message. Please.**

* * *

The bottle felt extremely heavy in his hand. The warnings were clear as glass, the words standing out from the rest of the printing. He read them over and over again, making sure that he was reading it right.

He had just bought a new bottle, so there were more than enough pills for a confirm overdose. He even searched it up, the results saying an overdose of Xanax can be fatal. Good.

His hands didn't shake as he unscrewed the cap, poured all the pills into his open palm, the pills small enough. This was a lot.

He stared at the white pills, created to help people. Meant to treat people with problems like him. Meant to _help_. Now, they were going to take a life. Take _his life._

He gently moved his hand up and down, the pills feeling as light as a feather and as heavy as a thick dictionary at the same time. His throat suddenly felt dry, his saliva gone, as he looked into his decision again. He sat there on the bed, pills in his hand, thinking on this life-threatening choice.

With finality, he raised his hand.

 **…**

He shot up straight as if he got electrocuted, sweat rolling down his forehead, eyes wide as he came to. He looked around, the room dark with the moon shining outside. The clock blared 3:27 am, red digits standing out against the dark room. His breaths were heavy and rushed, chest heaving with every inhale and exhale. He dropped his eyes down onto the covers as he recalled the memory.

"Hiccup? Babe, you okay?"

He snapped his head to the side, looking at the pale body sitting up next to him, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"Hiccup, what happened? Was it a nightmare?" Jack scooted closer and placed his cool hand on his freckled cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the flesh. Jack was fully awake now, concern seeping into his blue eyes. Both his hands were now on his face, asking silently what is wrong.

Hiccup shook his head, and muttered under his breath. "J-Just a memory." He dropped his head into the crook of Jack's neck, his cool body contrasting against Hiccup burning head. Jack just wrapped his arms around his shaking husband, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. His voice was like the softest of melodies, like the whispers of the wind, like the gentle waves of a calm river.

He didn't want to think what would've happened if he _had_ taken those pills. What he would've missed.


	29. Day 29: ((Free))

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 29: ((Free))**

 **Almost the end of March guys! I can't believe I made it this far! WOOOOO! I MADE IT! JUST TWO MORE DAYS!**

 **Songs are: AM by One Direction and Love Me Again by Big Time Rush**

 **It's better if you listen to them while you read this.**

 **I chose these songs because I love them and I want all of you to get addicted to them now.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

His mind was slowly waking up, feeling sheets up until his chest, with one side of his face squished in a pillow. Sunlight was creeping in through the half-opened blinds, hitting his eyelids as he shifted a bit. He blinked his eyes open and squinted at the gentle light.

Rolling over, he reached towards his boyfriend only to grasp empty sheets. He frowned and lifted his head, scanning the room. He heard a faint noise at the kitchen, and grudgingly got up from the very comfortable bed.

After five years of being together and in love, they decided to move in together, having enough money to buy a small but cosy house in Berk. They quickly settled into a comfy routine, working with each other like they always have. It's been a year since they moved in.

Hiccup yawned and rubbed his eyes, walking towards the kitchen with heavy steps. He was halfway there when he picked up soft singing.

 _Won't you stay till the AM  
_ _All my favorite conversations  
_ _Always made in the AM  
_ _'Cause we don't know what we're saying  
_ _We're just swimming round in our glasses_

Hiccup softened his steps so that they were barely audible and crept to the doorway. Jack was whisking what seemed to be bater, hips swaying slightly as he sung along to the iPod.

 _You know I'm always coming back to this place  
_ _Ooh ooh  
_ _You know  
_ _And I s_ _aid_

He hummed as he put the container down and flipped over _pancakes_. The song slowly faded out and Jack stopped dancing. He perked up however at the next song. His face was turned towards the iPod and Hiccup could see the bright grin on his face. His foot tapped with the beat of the song, moving his head as his hips starting swinging. _  
_

The song went upbeat, and he moved his body along with the song, eyes closed as he lost himself in the music. He rolled his shoulders, bobbed his head up and down.

 _Fifty girls at the door  
_ _And they all wanna roll, wanna roll  
_ _But I gotta say no  
_ _One girl that I'm looking for  
_ _There, there she go  
_ _I knew you'd be back for another round  
_ _Give me a chance to lay you down_

Hiccup recognized this song as one of Big Time Rush, which was one of Jack's favourite band. He often sang along to their songs when he thought Hiccup wasn't listening. Hiccup leaned on the doorway as he watched Jack sing to the music. He didn't stop dancing, instead moving even more.

 _Girl I just thought that I should let you know  
_ _Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go  
_ _But I promise you'll be back for more  
_ _I wanna touch you like I did before  
_ _So baby, take my hand, take my hand_

Jack stopped moving and closed his eyes.

 _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again_

Suddenly he started moving again, not even stopping as the next singer sang almost immediately. He even managed to transfer the pancakes onto a plate which had a few already. He poured some of the bater onto the pan, and he didn't stop dancing even for one moment.

Hiccup watched, transfixed on his dancing boyfriend. His voice was beautiful, hitting every note perfectly. He heard Jack sing a few times, but only for a few seconds. He didn't want to interrupt this moment. He didn't think he could fall in love any harder, but he just did. Jack started moving like he did before as the chorus came, his voice never wavering.

 _Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go  
_ _But I promise you'll be back for more  
_ _I wanna touch you like I did before  
_ _So baby, take my hand, take my hand_

 _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again_

Hiccup was starting to dance a little, Jack's own dancing contagious. The song was addicting, he was sure he was gonna put it on replay now.

 _Imma make you love me again_

Jack was so deep into the music now, letting himself go as he sang and danced.

 _Baby when the night is done, I'll let you go  
_ _But I promise you'll be back for more_

His voice was getting louder, dancing harder. Thank god he already placed the pancakes onto the plate. Or else it would be a waste of good pancakes.

 _Imma make you love me again  
_ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
_ _Imma make you love me again  
_ _ _(Make you love me again, love me again)  
__ _ _Imma make you love me again__

Jack's movements were slowing down, head swaying gently to side now, feet moving with the beat of the music. He stopped completely as the song ended, panting slightly as he finally opened his eyes. And shrieked when he spotted his boyfriend standing at the doorway with a small smile on his face.

Jack felt his face burn, embarrassment flooding through him. He couldn't believe he let Hiccup see him like that, it was so embarrassing. He lowered his head and brought the pancake-filled plate over to the table. He heard Hiccup walk towards him, and he crossed his arms in an unconscious defensive stance. He didn't look up, shuffling his feet.

Hiccup shook his head and reached out to uncross his arms, tilting his chin up so that he could see those beautiful eyes he loved so much. His pale skin was slightly pink and lips pursed, his shoulders hunched. Hiccup stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling the shorter man flush against him. Jack hesitantly rested his hands on a bare chest, the cool temperature making goosebumps rise there.

Hiccup lowered his head until their noses were touching, his eyes staring straight into Jacks' own, nothing but love in them. "I wanna see you like that more often. I love it. And you're voice is _beautiful_."

Jack blushed, this time for a different reason. He didn't protest when Hiccup swooped in and captured his lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck, hands resting in bed-ridden auburn hair.

It was one hell of a morning kiss.


	30. Day 30: Yolk

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 30: Yolk**

 **GUYS JUST ONE MORE DAY AND THEN I'M DONE WITH THIS**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

"Um, Hic?" Jack paused in his chewing and frowned in confusion.

Hiccup looked up and tilted his head. "Yeah?"

Jack pointed his spoon to his boyfriend's uneaten egg yolk. "You don't eat the yolk?"

The brunet glanced down at the perfectly intact yolk and shook his head. "I don't like the yolk. I prefer the white."

Blinking, Jack ran through his memories to recall any times he had seen Hiccup avoid the yolk. He came up empty. "Really? Why?"

He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, leaning back on his chair. "I dunno, guess I don't like the taste. And the fact that its for the embryo…" He trailed off, shoulders raising in an awkward shrug.

Jack gave a shrug of his own and took his boyfriends' yolk, careful not to break it. When he saw it begin to slip off the spoon, he quickly shoved it in his mouth and let it burst in his mouth. He looked over to Hiccup who had raised eyebrows, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Wow Frosty, that was a quick save." Jack grinned ear to ear, a little yolk still lingering in his mouth. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate and curled into Hiccup's side. Hiccup wrapped an arm around him and laid his head on snowy hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply basking in each other's presence and touch, enjoying each other's company. Rather reluctantly, they got up and washed their dishes, and resorted to a lazy day of Netflix and cuddling on the couch, the occasional burying their faces in Toothless' fur and making out pausing them in their Once Upon A Time marathon.


	31. Day 31: Zit

**HiJack March Madness**  
 **Day 31: Zit**

 **Wow, this is the last day guys! It's been one hell of a ride! I can't believe I made it for the ENTIRE MONTH. I AM HAPPY. I had fun with this, but I can't say I'll miss it tho! It was tiring as fuck. Ah well. Here's the last day!**

 **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

* * *

"Ah, shit."

He peered closer at the mirror, zoning in at the small imperfection on his pale face. Hiccup always said his skin was flawless, but he was a normal teenager with normal skin problems. Unfortunately, zits were one of them.

That motherfucker just _haaaaad_ to make itself known today of all days. Canceling movie day with Hiccup just because of a zit would be a dick move, but…

Jack sighed and dabbed toothpaste onto the damn thing and marched out the bathroom. He proceeded to setting up the movie and put the others on the coffee table. He had stocked his cupboard with a few snacks, and had made casserole in the ass crack of dawn. Worth it though.

He still remembered the first time he made casserole for his boyfriend, his reaction was adorable. He practically went limp in his chair and slumped forward, eyes closed and fork held loosely in his hand. Then he said it was best thing he ever tasted. Now if that didn't boost Jack's ego.

He was careful to make this casserole perfect. He wanted to impress Hiccup after all. He had just finished setting everything up when he heard a knock on the door. He grinned and rushed over to greet his boyfriend. He opened the door and almost swooned when he took in the casual but hot as fuck boyfriend who had his hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning against the doorframe. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the glorious tattoos traveling up his arms. He was smirking with that goddamn lip ring and hooded eyes and piercings in his ears. _Holy shit._

Jack moved to the side to let Hiccup in and shut the door behind him, shamelessly staring at that delectable ass. They settled onto the couch, Hiccup laying down with Jack resting on him, cuddling into his chest.

Kisses were exchanged and murmurs of 'hey's and 'hello's, with the underlying affection in their voices. They started the movie and spent the next few minutes in silence, the occasion comment breaking the silence.

Of course, he had forgotten the spot of toothpaste on his face, but was _kindly_ reminded when Hiccup pointed it out. Jack blushed and ducked his head so that the brunet can't see his face.

"Goddamn zit just had to exist in the morning." Jack muttered under his breath, but _of course_ Hiccup heard it over the sounds of the movie. He felt more than heard Hiccup chuckle, and his face burned more.

"Was kinda worried that you didn't have a single zit in your life. S'okay Frostbite, you're still beautiful even with a toothpaste-covered-zit on your face." Hiccup ran his fingers through snow-white hair, nuzzling his face into it. Jack just crossed his arms and huffed, but leaned into the touch.

"You punk." Jack shifted a bit, pressing his ear against the steady heartbeat.

"Nerd." Hiccup pushed Jack's sliding glasses up, a fond smile on his face.


End file.
